Spiked
by avatarfanlin
Summary: someone spikes Kya's drink and poor Lin is there to clean up the mess and take care of the drunken waterbender


**HA! i had fun with this. please r&r and tell me what you think**

* * *

><p>Lin opened the door to the airbender's home, only to be tackled by Kya. "Kya?! What are-" she was silenced by Kya's mouth. Lin surprisingly had no objections.<p>

Pema pried Kya off of her girlfriend. "Hello Lin."

Kya walked back to the dining table, giving Lin her 'bedroom eyes.' "Uh, hello Pema. What's going on with Kya?"

"We have no idea. She wouldn't stop talking about you though. I've had to send the children to eat with the acolytes until she stops talking."

"Surely she hasn't said anything too bad."

A blush formed on Pema's face. "She may have mentioned some of your 'moves' in the bedroom."

Lin deadpanned. "I'm going to kill her." She sat next to her girlfriend, only to have Kya instantly cling to her. "Kya, let go of me."

"But you're so warm. Remember that time when we were in the South Pole and we had sex out in the snow whilst everyone went to the market?" Lin tried to shut Kya's trap but failed as Kya moved out of her hand's reach. "Afterwards when you got up the snow under you had melted. That's how warm you are."

"Wow Lin. Never knew you had it in you."

"Shut up Korra!"

"Oh Linny don't be mean. I always did enjoy hearing about yours and Kya's adventures."

Lin looked at Bumi who was wearing a smug smirk. "Why is it that I have a feeling you had something to do with this?"

Bumi's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

Bumi lay back in his chair. "I may have put something in her drink."

Lin looked over at Kya to find her happily drinking. She took the cup out of her hands, giving it a sniff. "You put sake in it!"

"Uh, guys," Korra spoke up, trying to get their attention, "Kya doesn't look so good."

"Pfft it's a bit of fun. Lighten up Beifong."

"I will not lighten up. If you thin-"

"LIN!"

Lin tuned her attention to the Avatar. "What!"

Korra just pointed a finger at Kya. "I don't feel so good."

Lin let out a small sigh before helping Kya to her feet, allowing her to lean against her for support. "I'm going to help her to the bathroom before she throws up. Pema, could you please bring a basin of cold water and a washcloth and meet me in the bathroom." Pema gave her a nod in agreement. "And you're not off the hook just yet Bumi. So I'd watch your back if I were you."

Lin helped Kya to the toilet, just in time for her to throw up. "Ugh. Why me?"

"Because your brother is an idiot, that's why."

Kya was about to respond but the only thing that came out of her mouth were various fluids. "Lin, I have that basin you wanted." Pema placed the basing next to the two women.

"Thanks Pema."

"You're welcome. Tenzin is lecturing Bumi about responsibility. I take it you will be staying the night." Lin gave her a nod as Kya hurled again. "I'll leave you two alone then." The door closed with a resounding click.

Lin took the washcloth, wiping the sweat from Kya's face and chest, allowing it to rest on her neck. "How are you feeling Kya?"

Kya let out a groan. "I feel better, but I'm really tired." She rested her back against Lin's chest. "Sorry for anything I may have told them about our private life."

Lin placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's not your fault. Let's get you to bed."

Kya stood with the help of Lin. "I'd like that." They walked to Kya's room. Lin helped settle her on the bed. "Lin, can I please have some water? My mouth tastes feral."

Lin left the room, quickly returning with a cool glass of water. She sat behind Kya, helping her sit up so she could drink the water, slowly running her fingers through her hair soothingly as she finished the water. "Let's get you out of these clothes, they smell terrible."

Kya let out a short muffled laugh. "You really know how to flatter a woman." Lin ignored her as she took off Kya's clothes, soon followed by her own. "Again, I'm really sorry for telling them about our sex life."

Lin got in the bed next to her, allowing Kya to cuddle up to the warmth she provided. "As long as it was only good things, I think I'll survive… what did you tell them?"

"That you really know how to pleasure a woman and that you're a very considerate lover."

"Go on." When Lin got no reply, she looked down to find Kya passed out on her chest. "Some things will never change."


End file.
